You, Me And All The Other Guys In Our Bed
by xLabyrinthine
Summary: Some looks at the lives of three famous heroes, their overgrown puppy and their little chocobo-head. Read warnings inside!
1. One late night

**Warnings: Anal sex, fingering, hand-job, relationship between men, non-monogamous relationships and so on. You have been warned.**

**My notes: I love the pairing with Genesis, Sephiroth, Angeal, Zack and Cloud all together. So cute! So this is for lovers of that pairing. I also wanted to write something that isn't aggressive sex, you know, just pleasant and comfortable sex with someone you have known for a long time. And long title is long. And despite the fact that it's quite humorous, this is a bit serious. But just a bit. I hope someone will like this. Enjoy! ****Oh, and this might not remain an oneshot if enough people seem to appreciate it.**

**Edit: This no longer is an oneshot! Yay! **

* * *

He was warm, he was safe, he was loved. And therefore, all was well in the world of Genesis Rhapsodos. Small slits of tired, azure eyes opened somewhat, but widened more when no bothering light met them. It was still night, and he was trapped in that state between sleep and awareness; a very pleasant feeling.

The night air was somewhat chilly but, of course, he felt none of it. Genesis was entangled with other bodies on the bed. Warm bodies. Several bigger bodies and one tinier one.

Behind him laid young Zachary. Affectionate, sweet Zack who was snuffling the nape of his neck with every deep, asleep breath. Every now and then, the younger man let out a mumbling sound, and his leg jerked as if he wanted to run. Genesis liked watching him sleep, imagining just what went on in those wild dreams. The way Zack grinned at him every morning, it couldn't be anything too awful, at least. Genesis still fondly remembered the day the young man was introduced to him as Angeal's faithful student. The boy had stuttered and had been so nervous, but Genesis, who usually didn't take to people, had liked the boy right away. Zack was just so... Zack. Eventually, the boy was introduced into their bed, as well.

Zack had his face pressed into Genesis' neck, and Genesis had his own face pressed against Angeal's throat as he slept at night, nestled against the bigger man comfortably. Sturdy, loyal Angeal. His best friend since childhood who had eventually turned his lover, his first one. Angeal slept like a big, unmoving rock. He fell into bed in the evenings after several rounds of satisfying sex, grunted his good-nights and then he didn't move for the rest of the night. It was rather nice to be nestled against someone, knowing they wouldn't roll over and leave you cold, or crush you. That's one of the reasons Genesis slept between Angeal and Zack. Angeal didn't move, and Zack weighted less.

Of course, they had someone who weighted even less than the Puppy in bed these days. Cute, young Cloud. He was almost completely new in their strange little relationship. He had only known Zack before, and therefore slept on Zack's other side, clutching the older teen's arm closely in his restless sleep. Little Cloud was only a cadet, while the rest of them were First Class SOLDIERS. That was one of the things that came between them at times. But Genesis had confidence that they eventually would overcome that. And then, he thought to himself rather wickedly, Zack would lose his "sleeping-next-to-Genesis-privileges". Genesis would have a little, cuddly chocobo instead. But if the Puppy looked pitiful enough, Genesis guessed they could get to switch every night or so. He just didn't like being _kicked _while Zack chased his imaginary rabbits.

While Genesis had his sleep-mussed head raised to study his companions, a warm, large hand clasped lightly on one of his naked shoulders. He turned to look at his last bed-mate; Sephiroth. Strong, loving Sephiroth. Those feline, glowing eyes studied him right back with awake alertness. The General never looked tired, or mussed like Genesis did at the moment. He was always alert, ready. Sometimes Genesis very much doubted Sephiroth slept at all; he suspected the man just faked sleep so they didn't view him as strange. Or, well, stranger. Because Sephiroth was strange. But Genesis loved him all the same. Genesis never felt as completely and utterly _safe _as when he was close to Sephiroth. He could lay down his weary head and sleep, even in the middle of a raging battlefield, and just **know **the younger man would protect him from all harm.

The hand which had been resting on his shoulder was raised slightly, and caressed Genesis' cheek with slow, loving movements. "What's wrong, love?" Sephiroth asked his low, deep voice. Some worry was evident in those pretty eyes.

"Nothing." Genesis whispered back and tilted his head against that petting hand, closing his eyes momentarily. When he opened them again, Sephiroth was still staring at him, but they looked less concerned now.

"Are you sure? Nothing you need?" Sephiroth asked, and suddenly Genesis could detect something else in the younger man's voice. Sephiroth _wanted _to do something for him; he wasn't just willing to do so. The thought was rather thrilling, in itself.

"A glass of water would be nice." Genesis said after a brief pause, and Sephiroth nodded eagerly before slipping out of the bed and then the room as silently as a ghost. Genesis put down his head, leaning his forehead against Angeal's slowly beating heart. He was almost, just almost, asleep once more when he heard the near inaudible pattering of Sephiroth's feet on wooden floor. He raised his weary head and accepted the cool glass that was handed to him. After taking a few sips, still nestled between the large bodies of Angeal and Zack, he handed the glass back and Sephiroth placed it on the bedside table. Genesis was just about to lower his head and snuggle back into that delicious warmth when Sephiroth spoke a hesitant request:

"Come sleep with me?" The question was almost inaudible, and Sephiroth sounded somewhat shy. At first, Genesis didn't understand why the normally confident man sounded like that while he tried to process the question, but then it hit him; they slept the same every night in bed, and Genesis never slept next to Sephiroth, for some reason or another. Suddenly, he felt bad. Like he was a lousy boyfriend.

"Of course." he murmured back calmly and smiled up at his lover, who still looked strangely abashed and had his cat-like eyes averted. "Help me up?" He reached out for Sephiroth. Genesis very much doubted he could manage to crawl out of his quite tight spot without waking up any of the men around him. Sephiroth gave one of his tiny smiles in return before gently helping him ease out of his previous position. They both looked down, and smiled, at the actions of their other lovers.

Zack frowned in an adorable manner at the sudden cold at his naked front, and shuffled forward until his body met the bigger one of Angeal, where he happily settled down with a delightful mumble of something that sounded suspiciously much like "pancakes". Genesis made a mental note to tell Angeal to make that for breakfast the next day. Cloud, also reacting to the cold, crawled after his friend and lover, once more cuddling against his broad back and hesitantly inserting his small thumb in his mouth and sucking softly with a cooing noise.

"He's so cute." Genesis sighed as he looked at the small blonde, their newest lover.

Sephiroth just grunted his agreement, as he was a man of few words, before leading Genesis over to his side of bed, right next to the unmoving Angeal. Genesis just smiled softly and let the younger man fuss with him and tuck him in. Sephiroth just had that oh so cute thing where he liked taking care of Genesis. It was both adorable and sexy, or so Genesis thought at least.

Soon, they settled down again, Genesis lying close to Angeal's back with Sephiroth spooning him from behind. Perhaps he would sleep here more often...

He was just about to drift off once more as he felt a hesitant finger at the cleft of his ass. Genesis considered jerking out a heel in displeasure, because he was _tired _now, but he reconsidered. This wasn't confident Angeal or randy Zack. This was shy, almost painfully so, Sephiroth, who always seemed to expect rejection, even though they were lovers now. One would think his job as the General of Shinra would give the young man some confidence in himself, but it never seemed to reach their bed.

So, instead of a well-aimed kick, Genesis relaxed his muscles in welcoming of that prodding finger. He felt Sephiroth gently part the soft cheeks, and then pet his hole. It was still rather stretched from earlier activities that night. The finger departed again, and Genesis thought that was the end of it. But then the finger returned, lubed, and eased its way inside, past the ring-muscle. Genesis let out a small, relaxed sigh as his younger lover methodically spread the lube around inside of him. Sephiroth's goal was clear by now.

The finger disappeared once more, but Genesis didn't have to wait very long for the next step. He didn't know if he would be able to orgasm like this, but his cock was half-hard in a rather pleasant way. Even though he was really tired... Sephiroth could have his quick bang, and then they could go back to sleep. Hopefully, they wouldn't disturb the other occupants of the bed with their actions.

Soon, Genesis could feel Sephiroth's now lubed cock poke between his ass-cheeks. He forced himself to relax even more as it nudged against his entrance, and then pressed inside. He was very thankful that he was stretched properly already, since Sephiroth's cock eased inside without any hitch. He heard his lover breath just a tad deeper than usual from behind him, and he placed a hand of Genesis bare hip, as if to keep him in place. Then he began to thrust, gently, while keeping his firm grip on Genesis, who was thankful for that. He didn't want to wake up Angeal, who was sleeping only centimeters from him.

Genesis' own cock was still only half-erect, but he didn't care about that. He was sleepy, warm and just comfortable with having Sephiroth work him like this. It felt good, it felt **right**. And besides, Angeal was too close for him to manage to get a hand down to his groin to masturbate.

So Genesis just closed his eyes and quietly enjoyed the ride. However, Sephiroth seemed to get a little more eager with his thrusts as he started nearing his orgasm, and started pressing more and more against Genesis. As a consequence, Genesis began sliding closer to Angeal's sturdy back. The redhead tried in vain to press back against Sephiroth, but that only seemed to arouse the man even more, making him pound even more eagerly against Genesis while gasping lowly with every thrust.

Soon, Genesis was pressed flush against Angeal's broad, warm back, his penis poking the man in his lower back while Sephiroth worked him from behind. Not very surprisingly, these actions woke the larger man up quite fast. Angeal gave a heavy grunt, and rolled over.

"What are you two up to?" he mumbled with a voice rough from heavy sleep. He then gave a small groan when he saw what his two lovers were doing, and then glanced at the clock at the bedside table. "It's 3am." He groaned again.

Genesis just shot his childhood friend a cocky smile, while Sephiroth didn't reply in any manner. The young General just groaned quietly against Genesis' now sweat-soaked neck. But Genesis had to admit - having his cock now rubbing against Angeal's hard abs was making him fully erect. He gave a small moan and thrust helplessly against the larger man.

Angeal just gave a small sigh, before grasping Genesis' penis in a firm, warm grip. "Just be quiet." he chastised his friends and lovers with a low voice. "The younger ones need their sleep. And Cloud hasn't been... introduced to this kind of thing yet. He doesn't need to wake up to you two going at it."

Almost wincing, Genesis began to regret letting Sephiroth get his way right now. He had forgotten. Forgotten that young Cloud had yet to actually have sex with any of them, besides Zack. When they were screwing around, all of them together in the huge bed, he went and watched TV or something until they were done. Then he crawled into bed and slept, and only slept, next to them. Their relationship was still so fresh, and Cloud was still so young. They had kindly explained to him that he could take all time in the world, until he felt ready to be with one or several of them, besides Zack that is, who had taken his virginity already. It was just the way you had to compromise in a strange relationship such as theirs.

"Right." Genesis whispered back, before elbowing Sephiroth lightly in the ribs. "You hear that back there?" he whispered. "Keep it down."

Sephiroth only gave a low, humming sound against one of his ears, keeping on humping but stopping the louder noises. Genesis sighed with bliss. It felt **so **good to have Angeal's calloused hand around his cock, with Sephiroth's penis sliding with ease in and out of him. So good... Some sort of ecstasy was beginning to coil in his groin now, but it wasn't the usual hurried and frantic kind. It was more nice and slow than that, and he could focus on the pleasantness of it all. A tender, late-night fuck between old lovers, that could be savored and treasured.

With a low whine, he ejaculated into Angeal's waiting hand, making sure to clench down on Sephiroth at the same time. The result of his actions was immediate, and he could feel Sephiroth empty his load inside of him with a low moan. It felt so nice and warm inside of him...

"Don't pull out." Genesis ordered sleepily, and he could feel Sephiroth nod against his sweaty, messy hair as the younger man hugged him tightly from behind, letting his now softened cock remain inside of Genesis. The redhead could both hear and feel Angeal wipe the cum off his hand and onto their satin sheets (which had surely seen worse than that during their more wild nights) before he placed a gentle kiss on Genesis brow.

"Sleep now, baby." Angeal murmured, still with his lips against Genesis' skin. "And stop giving Sephiroth ideas."

"What?" Genesis grinned wickedly. "A night-time quickie is a _wondrous _idea."

"Yeah, yeah." Angeal mumbled, pressed another kiss to Genesis forehead and then promptly fell asleep again. Only seconds later, he was softly snoring, resting his chin on Genesis' head. Genesis snickered lowly in reply.

"I have no idea how he does that." he told Sephiroth with fond amusement in his voice. Once more, Sephiroth just hummed in agreement and clutched Genesis closer. Giving a small sigh of contentment, Genesis finally closed his eyes to sleep.

Then, with a perfectly clear voice, despite the fact that he was still asleep, Zack squealed a happy "Pancakes!" Then, they heard Cloud let out a low shout of pain as their beloved, but overgrown, puppy kicked him in his excitement over whatever dream he was having currently. Which apparently included pancakes in some manner. Knowing the Puppy, it was probably something perverse as well.

Genesis snickered quietly and Sephiroth chuckled lowly from behind him as Cloud grumbled sourly from the other side of the bed before quieting down once more. Genesis then began drifting off again, and this time nothing disturbed his rest.

All was well in his world. He was safe, and warm, cradled as he was between two of his lovers, who just happened to be the most powerful men on the Planet. There were few things he treasured as much as this. Nothing could possibly harm him, not here and not while they still drew breathe. Having four lovers wasn't always easy, especially not with men as quirky as they all were, but Genesis would have them no other way. They were flawed, yes, but yet they were perfect just the way they were. Content with that summarizing of the situation and their relationship, Genesis finally fell asleep.


	2. Happy birthday, Genesis

My notes: I managed another chapter of this! Yay! I so do love this pairing after all. Next chapter, maybe Cloud will finally have sex with some of them besides Zack, eh? But this is, like the first one, Genesis' chapter. It's his birthday, after all, and the rest of the boys decide to celebrate in their own way. Might be another character's point of view next chapter, or perhaps Gen will hijack it all again. Enjoy! Might be more chapters later, might not. I'm not promising anything.

Warnings: Anal and oral sex, double penetration, threesomes, non-monogamous relationship, homosexual relationships, bondage and so on. Don't read if you find any of these things icky.

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon in the forever grey city of Midgar. The weather was its usual smoke-cloudy dullness, with artificial light that couldn't quite replace the sun. Commander Genesis Rhapsodos was tired, no, exhausted as he made his way through the Shinra Tower. Of course, he didn't show this. No, he had an image to maintain, as a First Class SOLDIER, the second in command of the whole army. So his back was straight and his face was unreadable. Only when he had entered the quiet apartment of him and his lovers did he allow his shoulders to slump and the rest of his body as well. He leaned against the now closed front door, sighed and then rubbed two fingers against his forehead in a tired gesture.

"Genesis?" Suddenly little Cloud stood before him, looking his usual cute and timid self. The boy was blushing and twisting his hands in front of himself as he gazed on the tired Commander with big, baby-blue eyes. So damn cute, Genesis noted with a dreamy sigh. They had been together for two months now, and the little one was still so adorably shy.

"Hello, little one." Genesis answered, making sure to sound as warm as possible. Cloud needed all the encouragement he could get. He shrugged off his red duster and hung it up next to Sephiroth's. Hm, so then he was home as well... Well, it was late after all. All his four lovers were probably at home by now. Genesis had just gotten detained by a meeting with the Materia Department concerning stuff that frankly bored him to tears. Well, he liked Materia, but those dusty scientists... But as the most apt user of Materia on the whole Planet, Lazard usually sent him to such gatherings.

"Happy birthday." Cloud mumbled, blushed even harder and then leaned up to press a chaste kiss to Genesis' cheek. Then he hurried away deeper into the apartment, probably too shy to stay.

"Thanks, sweetie." Genesis replied despite the fact that his youngest lover was long gone. His birthday. He still couldn't believe he was 26 years old today. It was too foreign to even imagine. Angeal would celebrate his 25th birthday in two months, Sephiroth his 23rd in four months, Zachary his 19th birthday in five months and little Cloud had celebrated his 17th birthday with them all just two weeks prior. He was almost ten years older than Cloud. Somehow, this knowledge made him feel slightly dirty. He felt so **old**...

With another deep sigh, Genesis braced Rapier against the wall and walked deeper inside their shared apartments. As he entered the living room, he was enveloped in a tight hug of black leather. Sephiroth. He hugged back, squeezing tightly. This felt so good; he had truly needed a hug today. "Happy birthday." Sephiroth whispered gently against his hair.

"Thanks, baby." Genesis replied and gave his younger lover one last squeeze before letting go as he heard desperate whining and felt someone tear at the back of Sephiroth's shirt. The second Sephiroth, reluctantly, let him go, Genesis was picked up and swung in circles by a very excited Zack.

"Happy birthday to yooooooou! Happy birthday to yooooooou!" Zack sung happily with his rough teenage voice while still spinning in circles with a flabbergasted Genesis in his tight grip. After several more spins, Zack finally put him down after getting a slap in the back of his head from a frowning Sephiroth. Genesis tottered a bit, and without the large amount of Mako in his blood, he would probably been very dizzy and nauseous. Sephiroth embraced him to steady him, while glaring daggers at the helplessly grinning Zack. Genesis decided to make sure their Puppy never did that to poor Cloud. The boy sick got in elevators and all kind of moving objects, so he didn't need a good, long spin by their resident hyperactive child. Their beloved, sweet hyperactive child, he reminded himself fondly.

Okay, so now Cloud, who was now sitting on their couch while blushing heavily, had kissed him. Sephiroth had hugged him. Zack had spun him. So... "Where's Angeal?" he asked Sephiroth, who still held him loosely to his side in a loving embrace. Angeal shouldn't be late - he had the day off after all. Genesis had to admit he was a tad hurt that his lover hadn't made time for him.

"That doesn't matter." Sephiroth replied a little _too _lighthearted for it to be genuine. "Want to see your present?" Genesis was about to protest, but the younger man just sounded so excited, which was unusual for the normally somber General, so Genesis decided to indulge him.

"Yeah, sure." Genesis said and quirked an eyebrow at the smugly smirking Sephiroth, the grinning Zack and the madly blushing Cloud. He accepted Sephiroth's offered hand, and was led over to their bedroom, Zack following them close by. The door was opened, and he was offered to walk in first.

The sight that met him was just... delicious. Genesis was quite sure it had to have been Sephiroth who had caught their mutual lover like this, because none else would have been able to overpower the strong Commander Hewley. Angeal was laid out on the bed for his viewing; bound, gagged, and naked, and with a thunderous expression. He probably disagreed on the honor of this, Genesis thought with a small snicker.

"Oh, what a gift!" Genesis gasped in jest and fanned himself with his hand. "Sephiroth, how did you know I wished this for my birthday?" Truly, it was not all in jest, as had fantasized about similar situations before. But of course, Angeal was too much of a prude to agree this on his own. Sephiroth was always a willing participant to such games, if he didn't have to be tied up, and Genesis respected that considering what the man had suffered as a child. However, Zack was always such a willing victim so that didn't cause any problems. But Angeal always seemed to slip away when it was play-time. Well, not this time. Genesis leered at his childhood friend.

"Well, Angeal." he began. "How _nice _of you to agree to this." Angeal frowned heavily at him and glared, and Genesis had to bite back another snicker. It was obvious the man hadn't been very willing.

"I take it you're happy." Sephiroth said from behind him and trailed a hand down his side, letting it rest against his hip where he squeezed with affection. Genesis hummed in reply as he continued to take in that wonderful sight, but when Sephiroth began to ease his hand beneath his shirt, he lightly elbowed the man away.

"It's my night." Genesis chastised while batting the young General away. "I want to do this my way."

"Well, tell me what you want then." Sephiroth replied, eager to please as usual.

Genesis pondered that for a while. What did he want? "Hm, undress." he ordered. "And lay beside 'Geal. You too, Puppy." he then told Zack who had been standing behind Sephiroth, more than a little eager to join in on the fun.

Sephiroth snapped to a perfected, trained salute and Zack did the same, albeit sloppier and accompanied with a grin. Then the two men undressed with military-practiced ease. Genesis shivered when he got a good look at their buff bodies, with their supple skin and chiseled muscles. Perfect. Just so perfect. He would never truly get over how much his lovers turned him on.

The two naked men seated themselves next to the bound, pissed-off Angeal. Genesis could see the restraints strain under the man's formidable strength, but they didn't break. Sephiroth never did anything half-assed, after all.

"Now what?" Zack asked him eagerly and bounced happily on the bed. Genesis smiled fondly at his younger lover.

"Well..." Genesis pondered. "Kiss him." he then decided. "Both of you." He sat down eagerly on the foot of the bed to watch the show. Mm, perhaps this wouldn't be such an awful birthday, after all...

"How can we kiss him?" Zack asked, rubbing his neck in confusion. "His kind of... gagged." That earned the young, spiky-haired man rolled eyes from Genesis and a smirk from Sephiroth.

"Watch and learn, Puppy." Sephiroth said smugly. Then he bent down over Angeal and kissed his tense shoulder tenderly, using both tongue and teeth. Angeal frowned and tried to move away, but it was in vain. Zack's eyes lit up in realization at the older man's demonstration, and set to the task given by their redheaded lover. He began nipping at Angeal's throat, making sure not to obscure Genesis' view.

"Mm, that's nice." Genesis praised and began palming his own half-hard erection through his pants. "Now... kiss him a little lower." he said with a sneer directed at Zack, and the younger man shivered and blushed before getting to the task. While Zack was busy kissing Angeal's muscled tight, Genesis got off the bed and hurriedly undressed.

Once he was naked, he pushed Zack away from Angeal and sat down on the bulky man who was still tied down. However Angeal glared at him, it was obvious he was aroused, for Genesis could feel his heavy cock poke him between his ass-cheeks as he made himself comfortable while sitting on the bigger man. He bent down and licked behind Angeal's ear; one of his weaker spots.

"Oh, 'Geal." Genesis sighed. It had been fun to begin with, but Angeal's continuing glare was beginning to kill the mood. "You know I won't force you if you really don't want to." He pulled back some. "Shake your head if you want to stop and be released."

But then Angeal seemed to hesitate, despite the fact that he free himself any second now. Then, the large Commander relaxed tense muscles, and Genesis smiled with honest happiness. "Thanks, babe. I'll make it worth your while." he added with a wink.

Sephiroth watched their one-sided conversation with interest, and when they had settled the deal, he crawled over to them and embraced Genesis from behind. Genesis' smiled broadened as fingers slicked with lube found their way to his entrance. Zack began kissing and marking Angeal's throat once more and Genesis joined him by scooting forward, Sephiroth following close by with his fingers still burrowed deep inside the redheaded Commander. But their Puppy became distracted and captured Genesis' lips in a eager kiss, and Genesis soon relented and kissed back.

Not seeming very pleased by their distraction, Angeal managed a deep groan of protest in his throat. He didn't seem to mind the view; having Genesis and Zack kiss messily right in front of him while Sephiroth worked the redhead from behind with his clever fingers, but it seemed like he wanted to join in again.

"Aw, sorry, 'Geal." Genesis teased and kissed the cheek of his childhood-friend. "Did we forget you? Do you feel neglected, babe?" He snickered when his teasing was met with a heated, aroused glare from Angeal. "Well, we'll have to fix that then, no?" With those words, he pushed away Sephiroth's hand and sank down on Angeal's flushed, leaking cock with a loud moan. So good! It felt so good!

He gave a low whine deep in his throat and began to ride Angeal's cock, slowly and languidly, to savor the feeling of having that hot flesh burrowed deep inside of him. This was just what he needed after a long day... Then Sephiroth and Zack made it all even better. Sephiroth began to gently neck him, while keeping his muscled, long arms wrapped around him, creating a sort of safe cocoon for him to rest in. Zack, on the other hand, decided to spice things up by bending down and starting to suck Genesis' cock with torturous, slow licks. Genesis could only gasp, trapped as he was between all those male, hot bodies, and clutch Zack's wild hair in his grasping hands.

Genesis was a bit ashamed to say he didn't last long that night. After just a few tense minutes, he released his seed with another low gasp into Zack's very much willing mouth. Angeal momentarily stilled his thrusting to let their younger lover finish with Genesis' cock, but when he was done, Angeal gave a grunt and continued to thrust his hips upwards, as much as he could at least, being bound and all.

"Tired, darling?" Sephiroth asked with a husky voice right in Genesis' ear while stroking sweaty, red hair out of his face. Genesis didn't answer. He was as a limp, lax doll in their grip by now - but loving every second of it. Sephiroth seemed to sense this. "Don't worry. We'll fuck you so good, and then you can sleep for the whole day tomorrow." Genesis threw a questioning glance back at Sephiroth, who smirked in reply. "You're off work tomorrow. I bargained with Lazard." Genesis opened his mouth, not sure if he should thank the man or protest, because he had things to do, but Sephiroth cut him off gently. "Hush, baby. Hush, and enjoy."

Genesis decided to do so. Angeal was still chasing his own orgasm by thrusting upwards as much as he could, and Zack was helping him by wedging his hand under the two entangled lovers to fondle Angeal's balls - something that never failed to get the man off. And the result was the same this time; Angeal gave a muffled groan of pleasure, and Genesis felt himself getting filled up nicely by the hot cum.

Sephiroth helped lifting him off Angeal's cock, while Zack released the bulkier SOLDIER from their bondage gear. Angeal gave them all a chastening look and opened his mouth to begin a speech of moral, honor and other things he deemed proper, but Zack cut him off.

"Please, Angeal." he whined. "It's Gen's birthday. Let him enjoy it. You can nag at us tomorrow."

Angeal grumbled, but let the subject drop. Instead, he gave a sigh and shuffled over to Genesis side, who was sitting on Sephiroth's lap, happily snuggled by the younger. "Happy birthday, baby." he said and kissed his childhood-friend gently.

"Thanks." Genesis said, and then smiled cheekily at his friend and lover. Angeal smiled back fondly and deepened their kiss. Genesis had to smile a bit into the kiss as he heard Zack whine at their side and felt the younger man try to press his face into the kiss as well. He relented to that rather pathetic whining, and began shifting his lips between them both, starting a rather messy three-way kiss.

Then Sephiroth decided he too wanted some fun and lifted Genesis bottom up a bit, only to sink it down on his own, hard erection afterwards. Genesis had to break the kiss for a bit, to throw back his head and moan at the intrusion. He was half-hard again already. Zack picked up the slack by starting the heated kiss again, while Angeal was content with leaning back against the headboard to watch the show and palm his own erection.

Genesis moaned and groaned as Sephiroth worked him from behind, and broke the messy kiss with Zack once more to push the younger man down. Soon, he was laying on Zack, with Sephiroth lying on him, fucking him from behind. Mm, he just loved being the filling of a good, cozy sandwich made out of hot men...

"Can I too, Genesis?" Zack managed to wheeze out, and Genesis reminded himself not to have Zack at the bottom of a sandwich from now on. The boy was much less enhanced than they all were. Then he pondered the request. But whatever, he was always stretched after taking Angeal and then Sephiroth in a row.

"Sure, sweetie." Genesis agreed, and smiled as Zack lighted up even more than before with a huge grin. Genesis could understand his excitement. He rarely agreed to doubles, because they made him feel so uncomfortably _full _but he knew they liked them, so he thought he would indulge them this time. But they damn better make him strawberry and chocolate pancakes in the morning.

"Yay!" Zack breathed out, still with that huge grin plastered all over his face. He then managed to sit up, grabbed Genesis' hips and began lifting him off Sephiroth, who grumbled lowly but relented, allowing the redhead to slide off his cock. Genesis wrapped his arms around Zack's neck, and then sank down on the younger man, moaning loudly at the penetration from a different angle, which touched new places inside of him. Zack gasped as well, and began thrusting eagerly.

Genesis had to moan out loud as he felt Sephiroth line himself up next to Zack's thrusting cock, and when their Puppy pulled out, Sephiroth pushed inside. He could only gasp and squirm in their grasp, and trust them to take care of him. And that they did. The two men penetrating him started out with shifting between themselves at his stretched hole, but soon they grew more eager and began pressing inside of him, both of them, at the same time. Genesis couldn't deny that it felt good, but at the same time it felt so _strange_, but when Zack's cock brushed against his prostate, he forgot all about it. So he just moaned and let them do as they wished.

Because he trusts them. Because he loves them. Maybe this wasn't such an awful day after all. What did all grey colors and dull people around him matter, when he lay in bed with these amazing men, so filled with life and color? Angeal... Sephiroth... Zack... And young Cloud, even though they hadn't had sex yet. He loves them all.


End file.
